Women who drink alcohol have higher rates of breast cancer. We suspect alcohol raises blood estrogen levels, which, in turn, increase the risk of breast cancer. We will measure blood estrogen levels produced by a parenteral estrogen dose, when patients are given a)alcoholic drink and 2)non-alcoholic punch.